Beautiful Heartbreak
by nurukaraito
Summary: Aku tahu ini tidak biasa... tapi aku terjatuh padanya, pada namja ini, yang berdosa karena caranya menangis begitu cantik. Melihatnya yang merapuh membuat jantungku teremas... Nickhun/Hyukjae. It's KhunHyuk, everybody! Warning inside! Jangan baca kalo gak suka! :D


Dadanya bergelenyar aneh saat melihatnya menangis. Dia merasa sesuatu bergerak di hatinya. Namja di hadapannya ini, namja yang berdosa karena caranya menangis begitu cantik, langsung memasuki hatinya. Perasaan ingin melindungi namja secantik manusia dihadapannya tumbuh begitu saja di hatinya.

Melihatnya yang merapuh membuat jantungnya teremas.

Manusia cantik yang menangis di depannya memiliki keindahan tersendiri, dan dia terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

Untuk pertama kali selama hidupnya, Nickhun merasakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

**_Beautiful Heartbreak_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God,themselves, their family,their fans,and also their representative agency.

**Pair**: Heart-breaking couple bagi saya, Nickhun Buck Horvejkul and Lee Hyukjae

**Genre**: Romance slight Angst slight Fluff (di bawah-bawah ntar)

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Diciptakan karena saya tak tahan selalu membuat Nickhun patah hati terhadap Hyukjae dalam tiap fanfic saya. Kalo tidak suka, tidak usah dibaca. HaeBum!bashing.

**_Now playing_**_: Color Ring by Winner. Right Here (Departed) by Brandy. 7 Years of Love by Super Junior's Kyuhyun. Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer. Home is in Your Eyes by Greyson Chance. Lastly, Show You by Girl's Day_

Don't like? Get out of here. Push that close button.

.

.

.

Ada yang berbeda dengan Donghae hari ini. Hyukjae tahu itu.

Saat Donghae memeluknya, aroma yang berbeda menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman Hyukjae. Bukan aroma maskulin bercampur musk yang Hyukjae hapal, tetapi aroma musk bercampur aroma segar citrus.

Aroma yang sama dengan aroma parfum baru Kibum, sahabat Hyukjae, yang dipamerkan namja berambut hitam itu pada Hyukjae pagi tadi.

Bukannya Hyukjae berburuk sangka pada Donghae dan Kibum. Tetapi, aroma yang menempel pada namjachingunya itu malah menumbuhkan firasat buruk Hyukjae jika kekasihnya selama tiga tahun itu telah mengkhianatinya.

Hari berikutnya, Hyukjae kembali mendapatkan kejadian yang memperkuat prasangkanya. Saat di kampus, Hyukjae dan Kibum sedang makan berdua, lalu Donghae datang. Dan suasana antara Donghae dan Kibum berbeda. Ada yang berbeda di senyuman mereka. Hyukjae pun berani bersumpah jika ekspresi Kibum menjadi sumringah saat melihat Donghae.

Ekspresi Donghae juga menjadi cerah saat melihat senyum Kibum. Sedang saat membalas sapaan Hyukjae, Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat, dan terlihat tak fokus saat mendengarkan kata-kata Hyukjae.

_Sebenarnya kekasih Lee Donghae itu siapa?_

Hyukjae sadar satu hal. Donghae sudah tak seperti Donghae-nya yang dulu. Meski sikapnya tetap sama manis, tetapi Hyukjae merasa berbeda. Ada yang berbeda saat Donghae memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, dan mengecup bibirnya.

Semua terlihat sama, tetapi bagi Hyukjae tidak.

Donghae-nya berubah.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mematung saat pemandangan yang dia lihat dari balik jendela _convenience store_ tempatnya part time.

Kekasihnya selama tiga tahun, Lee Donghae, sedang tertawa bersama seorang namja cantik berambut sehitam arang. Dan Hyukjae tahu betul siapa namja berambut hitam itu. Kim Kibum, sahabatnya sejak dia SMP.

Bukannya terkejut, namja manis berambut cokelat gelap itu hanya tersenyum pedih saat melihat Donghae dan Kibum yang sedang bermesraan di pinggir jalan. Tangan Donghae yang biasanya memeluknya, kini memeluk Kibum. Bibir yang biasa mengecupnya, kini mengecup bibir Kibum dengan begitu mesra. Dan, yang paling membuat Hyukjae sakit, saat senyum khusus Donghae yang hanya yang Hyukjae tahu, ditujukan Donghae untuk Kibum.

Hyukjae berusaha menahan tangis yang hendak tumpah. Dia menggigit bibir dengan kuat, dan tangannya mencengkeram meja kasir tempatnya bekerja hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Hyukjae terus melihat ke arah Donghae dan Kibum, hingga pasangan itu berjalan menjauh.

Sakit. Sakit. _Sakit._

Ternyata semua kecurigaannya benar. Firasatnya tepat. Namja yang selama tiga tahun mengisi hatinya, dan namja yang sejak bangku SMP menjadi sahabatnya, telah mengkhianati Hyukjae dan berselingkuh di belakangnya. Hyukjae merasa sakit, mengapa Donghae dan Kibum setega ini padanya?

Tanpa sadar, tetes-tetes air mata lolos dari mata indah Hyukjae. Dia menangis dalam diam. Ini begitu sakit. Dikhianati kekasih dan sahabat sekaligus. Jantungnya seperti dihujam ribuan jarum. Rasanya begitu sakit hingga Hyukjae memilih untuk mati dibanding mengalami rasa sakit seperti ini.

"Jweseonghamnida, Anda baik-baik saja?" kata seseorang.

Hyukjae menoleh ke arah suara, mendapati seorang namja yang memakai seragam SMA sedang memperhatikannya dengan raut cemas.

Begitu melihat wajah Hyukjae dengan jelas, namja SMA itu melihat air mata meleleh di pipi Hyukjae.

Dadanya berdebar aneh saat melihat Hyukjae menangis. Namja berseragam SMA itu merasa sesuatu bergerak di hatinya. Hyukjae langsung memasuki hatinya. Perasaan ingin melindungi Hyukjae tumbuh begitu saja di hati namja SMA itu.

"Gwaenchanha?" kata Nickhun Horvejkul—nama sang namja SMA.

Jantung Nickhun seperti diremas saat melihat ekspresi Hyukjae yang begitu rapuh. Hyukjae yang menangis di depannya memiliki keindahan tersendiri, dan Nickhun terjatuh dalam pesonanya.

"G-gwaenchanha... apakah Anda ingin menambah beberapa barang lagi?" tanya Hyukjae dengan suara bergetar dan berusaha menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Nickhun melihat semua barang-barang yang dia taruh di meja kasir. "Kurasa sudah."

Hyukjae dengan tangan bergetar menghitung belanjaan Nickhun. Tapi tak bisa. Bayangan Donghae yang begitu mesra dengan Kibum teringat kembali. Dia kembali menggigit bibir.

"Semuanya enam ribu lima ratus won," kata Hyukjae setelah selesai menghitung belanjaan Nickhun.

Nickhun segera memberi uang pas.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan Anda," kata Hyukjae sambil tersenyum—senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Anda benar-benar baik-baik saja, er... Hyukjae-ssi?" tanya Nickhun memabaca name-tag Hyukjae. "Kau terlihat, um, tidak baik."

"Saya baik-baik saja," ucap Hyukjae dan berusaha tersenyum dengan tulus.

Nickhun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah, lalu namja itu mengambil plastik berisi belanjaannya. "Err... kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Hyukjae hanya tersenyum membalas sapaan Nickhun. Nickhun lalu meninggalkan convenience store setelah memandang Hyukjae untuk terakhir kali.

Saat di luar, Nickhun kembali memandangi Hyukjae yang berdiri di meja kasir. Tatapan mata Hyukjae terlihat begitu redup, sangat kontras dan tidak cocok dengan wajah manisnya. Hyukjae terus berdiri dengan pandangan kosong dengan air mata terus meleleh. Nickhun ingin kembali masuk untuk merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Nickhun berhenti memandangi Hyukjae dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya saat namja manis berambut cokelat gelap itu menyapa pelanggan _convenience store_ lain.

.

.

.

Seminggu sejak kejadian Hyukjae tak sengaja melihat Donghae dan Kibum bermesraan di dekat mini-mart tempatnya part-time, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Donghae dan Kibum.

"Aku perlu bicara dengan kalian berdua," kata Hyukjae saat mereka bertiga—seperti biasa—menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang di meja cafe kampus mereka.

Donghae dan Kibum berhenti saling bercanda dan menatap Hyukjae yang terlihat serius.

"Bicara apa, chagi?" tanya Donghae lembut sambil menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tidak merasakan debar halus saat Donghae menyentuhnya. Tidak seperti dulu.

_Rupanya aku juga berubah,_ pikir Hyukjae saat tak merasakan debar itu. _Aku sudah tidak mencintai namja ini._

Hyukjae tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin kalian beritahukan padaku?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Kami rasa tidak," jawab Donghae terlalu cepat.

_'__Kami' katanya,_ batin Hyukjae merana. Meski rasa cinta untuk Donghae telah menguap seiring Hyukjae tahu kenyataan jika Donghae dan Kibum telah mengkhianatinya, tetap saja hal-hal sederhana seperti itu membuatnya sakit.

Hyukjae menghela napas. Matanya memandang tepat ke manik mata Kibum. "Aku sebenarnya tahu jika kalian berpacaran di belakangku."

Betapa terkejutnya Donghae dan Kibum. Mereka berpandangan dengan ekspresi panik.

"Dari mana—" kata Kibum terpotong oleh perkataan Hyukjae.

"Ternyata memang benar, kan?" hati Hyukjae mencelos lagi. Senyuman manisnya berubah menjadi senyuman miris.

Donghae dan Kibum memucat. Tanpa sadar Donghae melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hyukjae.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Karena itu, Donghae, aku minta putus," kata Hyukjae.

Mata Donghae membulat mendengar kata-kata Hyukjae. Dia tak pernah memanggilnya Donghae. Hyukjae yang dia kenal selalu memanggilnya Hae.

"Hyuk-Hyukkie... kami—aku bisa menjelaskan—" kata Kibum.

"Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, Kibum. Aku melihatnya sendiri. Kalian berpegangan tangan, bahkan berciuman. Tak ada yang perlu kalian jelaskan," kata Hyukjae hendak menginggalkan meja cafe.

Donghae langsung memegang tangan Hyukjae.

"Hyukkie, kumohon... kami bisa menjelaskannya padamu... aku tidak ingin putus darimu... aku—aku masih mencintaimu," kata Donghae.

Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Sayangnya aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi," kata-kata Hyukjae bagaikan pisau yang menghunus jantung Donghae.

"Hyukkie—"

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan Hyukjae meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak pembicaraan singkatnya dengan Donghae dan Kibum mengenai pengkhianatan mereka. Dan, selama itu sikap Hyukjae pada mereka berubah drastis.

Hyukjae memang tak membenci mereka, tetapi yang namanya dikhianati pasti akan tetap terasa sakit. Hyukjae bersikap terlalu sopan pada mereka dan memperlakukan mereka seakan mereka bukan orang terdekat Hyukjae.

Sehari setelah Hyukjae meminta putus, Korea National University, kampus mereka, heboh karena berita putusnya couple yang paling mesra itu. Maka, puluhan yeoja dan namja yang selama ini menyukai Hyukjae dan bertepuk sebelah tangan, langsung menyatakan cinta pada namja manis itu. Tetapi bukan Lee Hyukjae namanya jika dia tidak mematahkan hati para fansnya.

Lee Hyukjae adalah _heartbreaker_.

Sikap Donghae dan Kibum juga berubah. Kapanpun mereka bertemu Hyukjae, mereka selalu berusaha meminta maaf. Tetapi Hyukjae ingin menjauh dari mereka. Luka di hatinya masih baru, dan melihat mereka hanya akan membuka luka itu kembali.

Hyukjae kini selalu sendirian saat di kampus. Kesendiriannya benar-benar dia nikmati, karena dia kini tak perlu terburu-buru pergi ke tempat janjiannya dengan Donghae atau berlambat-lambat menunggu Kibum keluar dari kelasnya.

Hal itu cukup membuatnya kesepian, apalagi dia menyadari jika selain Donghae dan Kibum, dia benar-benar tidak memiliki teman lain. Merasa jika tak ada gunanya berlama-lama setelah perkuliahan selesai, Hyukjae memilih untuk berjalan-jalan ke pasar traditional Seoul, Jongro Market Plaza.

Namja manis itu berkeliling sendirian, sambil menyesap jus strawberry yang dia bawa dari rumah. Mungkin karena masih cukup siang, tak banyak orang yang mengunjungi pasar. Saat Hyukjae tiba di area pasar yang penuh dengan kios menjual aneka makanan traditional Korea, Hyukjae serasa di surga. Dia merasa ingin makan semua makanan yang menggoda itu. Harum makanan dari segala penjuru membuat air liurnya mengalir deras.

"Mungkin benar kata orang... patah hati atau stress itu obatnya makan~" dendangnya.

Namja itu segera menuju _stall_ jajanan favoritnya terlebih dulu: ddukbokkie.

Setelah mendapat seporsi kue beras pedas itu, dengan riang Hyukjae menyerangnya. Namun saat hendak menyuapkan sepotong kue itu, seseorang menarik tubuh rampingnya.

Sialnya, orang itu juga tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kotak ddukbokkie Hyukjae. Hyukjae dengan marah menoleh.

"YAH—"

"Hyukkie chagi, darimana saja dirimu? Kau pergi begitu saja, aku mencarimu dari tadi..." pelakunya seorang namja, masih memakai seragam SMA... yang mana Hyukjae begitu familiar dengan namja ini. Namja SMA yang dulu juga melihatnya menangis di balik meja kasir akibat melihat perselingkuhan Donghae dengan Kibum.

Namja ini terlihat panik, tapi dari matanya Hyukjae tahu jika namja ini memang sengaja memeluknya, meski mereka tak saling kenal. Pandangan matanya meminta tolong.

"OPPA!" panggil tiga orang yeoja.

Namja yang memeluk Hyukjae menoleh. Hyukjae juga, melihat tiga orang yeoja cantik yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan namja yang sudah menjadikan makanannya korban tersia-siakan di bawah kakinya sana.

Nickhun tersenyum. "Er... Tiffany, Victoria, Yoona... perkenalkan, ini Hyukkie, pacarku," kata Nickhun seenaknya.

Baik ketiga yeoja dan Hyukjae melotot.

_Pa-PACAR, katanya?_ Pikir Hyukjae.

"Pacar? Andwae! Oppa pasti bohong!" seru salah seorang yeoja yang mengejar Nickhun.

"Benar. Dia sudah kuliah, makanya aku tidak pernah memberitahu siapa-siapa kalau aku sudah punya pacar. Benar kan, chagi?" ujar Nickhun agak panik. Dia memohon Hyukjae agar mengikuti permainan pura-pura pacaran yang dilakukannya.

Ganti seorang yeoja yang berambut poni menatap Hyukjae tajam.

"Benar yang dikatakan Oppa?" tanyanya kurang ajar. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Hyukjae yang sedari diam merengut. Mau tak mau dia kesal juga karena diperlakukan seenaknya oleh keempat anak SMA di depannya ini.

"Yah. Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Setidaknya hormati aku, bocah. Dan mengapa jika aku memang benar pacarnya? Tidak terima?" geram Hyukjae dengan ekspresi datar. Dia mendongakkan dagu dengan attitude arogan, menantang.

Nickhun diam-diam tersenyum. Tapi tiga yeoja itu terlihat sangat tidak terima.

"Oppa jahat!" seru ketiganya pada Nickhun.

"Aku sudah bilang sejak awal... aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih salah satu diantara kalian," kata Nickhun berusaha bersikap baik. Padahal dalam hati dia sangat muak pada ketiga fans semi stalker-nya ini.

"Tapi Oppa tetap saja jahat! Kenapa memilih ahjumma seperti dia dibanding salah satu dari kami yang seumuran dengan Oppa?" jerit salah seorang dari mereka.

Hyukjae naik pitam._ A-Ahjumma, katanya?_ Pikirnya marah.

"Yah!" seru Nickhun. "Kaliah tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah bisa menerima kalian? Itu karena kalian yeoja tak berotak yang selalu berbicara seenaknya! Dan lagi, kalian itu sangat manja! Hyukkie-ku seribu kali lipat lebih baik dari kalian!"

Amarah di hati Hyukjae lenyap ketika mendengar ledakan Nickhun. Perutnya serasa digelitik ketika namja SMA yang tidak dikenalnya ini bilang 'seribu kali lipat lebih baik.' Apalagi saat dia bilang 'Hyukkie-ku...'

Rona merah menyebar di wajah Hyukjae.

"Ayo Hyukkie, kita tinggalkan saja yeoja-yeoja memuakkan ini," kata Nickhun dan menarik Hyukjae.

Hyukjae diam saja ditarik oleh anak SMA yang lebih jangkung darinya ini. Dia menoleh ke arah ketiga yeoja itu, mereka tampak shock, dan seorang menangis. Dalam hati Hyukjae merasakan setitik rasa bersalah.

Nickhun yang menggenggam tangan Hyukjae merasa salah tingkah. Karena, penjaga kasir _convenience store_ yang membuatnya jatuh hati tempo hari lalu kini berjalan bersamanya! Apalagi, barusan dia memanfaatkan orang ini untuk mengenyahkan tiga yeoja bebal yang bernafsu sekali menjadikannya namchin.

"Er... sebelumnya, gomapseumnida, Hyukjae Hyung, karena mau mengikuti aktingku tadi," ujar Nickhun memecah keheningan.

Hyukjae mendongak. Anak SMA itu menatapnya intens. "Tidak apa... kau pasti sangat populer di sekolah hingga dikejar-kejar yeoja seperti tadi," kata Hyukjae.

Nickhun hanya tersenyum malu-malu. Tiba-tiba Hyukjae teringat sesuatu.

"YAH!" serunya. Nickhun terkejut.

"N-ne?"

Hyukjae menatapnya marah. Keramahannya barusan lenyap tak berbekas.

"Kau menjatuhkan ddukbokkie-ku tadi, babo!"

Nickhun mengangkat alis. "Saat kau datang entah dari mana dan memelukku begitu saja! Aku sedang bermesraan dengan Bokkie yeobo dan kau tahu apa dosa terbesarmu? Kau menjatuhkannya! Menjatuhkannya tanpa pernah membiarkan aku menikmati sesuap rasa surganya!" jelas Hyukjae sengit sambil menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya ke dada Nickhun, menekankankan tiap kata. Kentara sekali dia luar biasa jengkel.

Nickhun hanya memamerkan cengiran. Dalam hati dia mengagumi tingkah imut namja yang lebih tua ini. _Apalagi dia bilang sedang bermesraan dengan Bokkie yeobo~ aigoo~ Hyukkie neon neomu kiyeowo~_ pikir Nickhun ber-fanboy ria dalam hati.

"Yah! Jangan diam saja dan memamerkan senyum bodohmu!" jerit Hyukjae kesal.

Nickhun tersentak sadar dari lamunannya. "N-ne?"

Mereka tanpa sadar sudah masuk ke area bagian dalam Jongro Market Plaza.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau harus mentraktirku!" titah Hyukjae.

Nickhun hanya terkekeh. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia~"

Hyukjae tersenyum puas. "Oke. Pertama-tama, aku ingin binddaetteok!" serunya kekanakkan. Namja yang duduk di bangku tahun kedua perguruan tinggi itu segera menarik Nickhun untuk duduk di kios penjual bindaetteok. Dengan ceria dia memesan seporsi makanan itu pada sang ahjumma penjual.

Nickhun hanya mengamati segala tingkah namja yang diam-diam dia taksir ini. Sejak melihatnya menangis dulu namja ini seakan mengutuknya karena Nickhun terus-terusan teringat oleh wajah menangisnya yang sangat cantik. Tapi, tentu melihat wajah itu sekarang memamerkan senyum terlihat jutaan kali lebih cantik.

_Kau benar-benar mabuk kepayang oleh namja ini, Khun,_ bisik hatinya sendiri.

Hyukjae langsung menyerang seporsi bindaetteok di depannya. Dia memotongnya kecil-kecil, kemudian menyuapkan potongan itu ke mulutnya sendiri. Melihat namja berseragam SMA yang dia paksa untuk mentraktirnya tidak mengambil inisiatif, Hyukjae mengangkat sepotong bindaetteok ke depan mulut Nickhun.

"Aah~" ucapnya imut pada Nickhun.

Nickhun langsung sekarat atas tingkah laku Hyukjae. Tapi dia membuka mulutnya, merasa luar biasa bahagia karena disuapi Hyukjae. Hyukjae bergantian menyuapkan makanan itu ke dirinya sendiri dan Nickhun. Setelah mereka selesai makan, tanpa bicara Nickhun membayarnya. Setelah itu Hyukjae langsung menarik namja yang lebih muda itu mengelilingi pasar lagi. Ketika melihat kios penjual dalgona, Hyukjae menunjuk ke arah sana dengan memandang Nickhun dengan tatapan yang mampu mengalahkan anak anjing.

"Hyung mau itu?" tanya Nickhun. Hyukjae mengangguk semangat.

Nickhun tertawa. Dia membeli seporsi dalgona, dan bersama Hyukjae memakannya sambil berjalan. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mampir ke stall penjual makanan lain. Mereka hanya membeli satu porsi untuk semua jenis makanan, tapi tetap kenyang. Namja kelas tiga SMA itu begitu bersyukur, karena siapa sangka keberaniannya tadi yang dengan penuh percaya diri memeluk Hyukjae untuk menjadikannya semacam pengusir dari fans-nya berbuah kencan manis di sore hari. Mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih, bahkan saat Hyukjae memakan bibimbap dan biji wijennya belepotan di sudut mulutnya, Nickhun dengan kasual membersihkannya dengan ibu jari. Hyukjae sendiri terlihat tidak mempermasalahkannya dan tidak canggung. Seakan kontak sedekat itu biasa mereka lakukan.

Hyukjae mendesah puas. Dia sangat kenyang, karena hampir mencoba segala jenis jajanan di pasar tadi. Dia menatap namja berseragam SMA yang menemaninya, juga membayarkan semua makanannya. Dia juga sadar jika sedari awal tadi, namja ini tidak pernah melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Menyadari hal itu membuat jantung Hyukjae berdebar halus.

Dia tak lagi merasakan sakit atas seseorang.

"Hyung, sekarang jam setengah tujuh... aku minta maaf karena aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang, aku ada les," kata Nickhun.

"E-eh? Um... tidak apa. Gomawo sudah mentraktirku," ujar Hyukjae halus. Dia berjinjit, mengusap-usap rambut cokelat Nickhun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Kukira ini selamat tinggal, kalau begitu," kata Nickhun sambil melepaskan tangan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Dia tak tahu mengapa, tapi ada perasaan kosong saat anak SMA ini melepaskan genggamannya.

Nickhun tersenyum dan melambai, kemudian berbalik, berjalan pergi.

Hyukjae tersadar sesuatu.

"Yah!" panggilnya.

Nickhun menoleh. Hyukjae berlari mendekat. Dia segera menarik menyerahkan segumpal kertas ke telapak tangan Nickhun.

Hyukjae hanya menunduk. Dari warna telinganya yang merah Nickhun tahu jika namja manis di depannya ini tengah merona.

"Sa-sampai jumpa..." gumam Hyukjae lalu berlari.

Nickhun terpaku. Lama.

Kemudian dia membuka gumpalan kertas yang tadi dijejalkan Hyukjae. Di kertas itu tertulis nomor ponsel dengan beberapa kalimat.

_01034XXXXXX_

_Kau seharusnya bangga karena aku memberimu nomorku._

_Dan, darimana kau tahu namaku Hyukjae?_

_Ps: aku sangat bahagia hari ini 3_

_Lain kali, beritahu aku namamu, ya!_

Nickhun tertawa.

"Kyeopta..." gumamnya gemas saat mengingat namja yang lebih tua darinya itu.

.

.

.

**_Epilog_**

_Enam bulan kemudian_

Hyukjae dengan tak sabar menunggu di pintu selatan stasiun kereta Seoul. Berkali-kali namja manis itu melihat jam tangannya.

Dia kembali mem-pout-kan bibir karena orang yang dia tunggu tak juga datang.

"Hyukkie! Mian sudah membuatmu menung—" Nickhun yang baru datang langsung menerima pukulan Hyukjae.

"Auch! Untuk apa pukulan barusan?!" pekik namja korban pukulan Hyukjae memegangi kepalanya.

Sedangkan Hyukjae tidak merasa bersalah, dia malah menggembungkan pipi kesal.

"Karena kau terlambat, Khunnie Babo!" seru Hyukjae kekanakkan.

Nickhun tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangan, mengelus helaian cokelat milik kekasihnya.

"Mian," ujarnya tulus.

Hyukjae masih mem-pout-kan bibir meski pipinya merona akibat perlakuan kekasihnya yang lebih muda darinya itu.

_Ugh_. Betapa Nickhun ingin mencium bibir _pouty_ Hyukjae itu.

"Cepatlah masuk universitas, aku tidak mau jalan dengan anak SMA yang menyebalkan," rajuk Hyukjae.

Nickhun hanya tertawa. "Besok senin aku akan menjadi hoobae-mu, my lovely sunbae," katanya lembut.

Hyukjae tersenyum cerah. "Ne. Aku juga tahu, kok."

Hyukjae menerima senyum dari Nickhun, kemudian namja manis itu berjinjit, memberi Nickhun ciuman termanis yang pernah ada.

.

.

.

**_Fin_**

.

.

.

Aduh, capeeeek. Makasih udah baca hingga titik ini. Sori kalo gak nge-feel.

Dan saya lagi kecanduan Color Ring-nya Winner! Keren bangeeet~

August 13,

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


End file.
